


Last Night On Earth

by CanadianHottMess



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Richie Tozier & Patricia Blum Uris Friendship, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianHottMess/pseuds/CanadianHottMess
Summary: Patricia Uris had just lost her husband, one phone call later she was on her way to Derry, Maine. Determined to find out what drove her husband to kill himself.
Kudos: 20





	Last Night On Earth

The night after her husband's death was a lot for Patricia Uris. She was racking her brain for the signs, trying to piece together if it was her fault. Calling both her parents and his took a lot of what little energy she had left. And just when she thought she was done with phone calls, so she could retire for another sleepless night her phone started buzzing on the counter. An exhausted sigh slipping through her lips as she answered. 

"Hello, Mrs. Uris my name is Beverly Marsh. I apologize for calling but I'm an old friend of your husband's." Patty was quiet as the words wrung in her ears. She was so tired of telling close family and friends all day about Stan, and now she would again. 

"Oh." She slips out before being quiet for too long. "He passed" her voice was shaking, and tears welling up in her eyes again. 

"When did it happen?" Beverly asked her.

"Yesterday. It was horrible the way he died." Patty was trying to hold herself together. "His wrists." 

"In the bathtub," Beverly mumbled before Patty even could say it. That was definitely odd to the widow. But she couldn't take the talking anymore, it was too much for her in one day.

"I.. I'm sorry I have to go." Her voice cracked, she needed to hang up before she was crying for complete strangers. 

"We're all very sorry." Was the last thing Patty heard before the line dropped and she was in tears in the kitchen. Hauling herself up to her and Stan's bedroom she sits on the edge of the bed. Something was up. If she wanted to know fully why her husband is dead right now she needed to meet with whoever just called her. Pulling out her suitcase she started throwing clothing in. She didn't think to bring lots,because how long would this trip even be? Once finished Patty headed back downstairs to her laptop, quickly searching for flights and who Beverly Marsh was. Needing to know who she was and if she could piece how she knew Stanley. A booked flight for early morning and a bit of research later Patty finally let herself try to sleep. Knowing it won't come and if it does she'll be flooded with the image of her husband, dead in the bathtub. 

When the morning rolled around the blonde maybe only got an hour of decent sleep. Getting up she looked down at what she was wearing. Shaking her head she changed into a simple jeans and tank top. Grabbing her husband's cardigan to bring her some comfort. Looking around the house one last time she was off to the airport. It was a long flight for the fatigued woman,but she made it and now was a cab ride away from her destination. 

Standing outside the townhouse she took a few deep breaths before entering. The chatter that had been going on stopped dead in its tracks and six pairs of eyes all turned to the figure that just walked in. 

"Didn't think we were expecting more guests." A taller man with glasses spoke first with a nervous chuckle. Earning a few glares from the others.

"I need to know what happened to my husband." Patty spoke looking at them as the realization hit them all.

"Mrs. Uris." Beverly spoke, moving from her place behind the bar. "Wait. This is Stan's wife?" "Beep beep Richie." Was spoken in hushed voices as Beverly approached Patricia.

"Patty. Please there is no need for formalities." She shakes her head with a small humorless laugh. 

"Okay Patty. I'm Beverly Marsh. We talked on the phone last night." She says, even if it was obvious who she was. 

"Why are you here?" A voice pulled the girl's attention. Looking at the tallest of the group. 

"You said you were friends with my husband. Yet he never talked about you in our twenty years of marriage." Patty starts, stopping before she rambles. 

"It's a long story." The man says, like it would get her to leave. "Okay. We better not waste time then." 

That took all of the group by surprise. Taking a seat in the spare chair in the group. Everyone minus Beverly first introduces themselves to Patty. The man who tried to get her to leave was Mike, the man that called her husband that night. She recognized some names from passing work conversations and her husband. Like Tozier and Denbrough. After the meetings were all done Patty was ready to listen, she was determined to figure out her husband's end. 

After the whole back story of them was explained to her people started to turn in for the night. All but her and the comedian. 

"You said twenty years?" He spoke looking down at his now ice only glass. 

"Huh?" Patty looked over to him. His voice pulled her out of her racing mind. 

"You and Stanley. Married for twenty years. Were you like high school sweethearts or?" Richie questioned. Stan left halfway through highschool, third to leave the hell hole of Derry Maine. 

"Oh. No. We met in college. At a sorority party." Patty says quietly, that information took him by surprise. 

"Stanley Uris at a party? No way." He shook his head leaning on his seat. 

"Yeah. We didn't go to many after that. And if we did they were more underground and concerts." Talking about Stan hurt, but this felt nice. Patty looked up to see the shock on Richie's face. 

"Are you sure you married our Stanley Uris?" Richie asked in disbelief that his childhood best friend was so different as a young adult. 

"Fairly sure. Or my husband killed himself for no reason." She says not meaning too, but it was too late and she was getting an apologetic look. "Don't."

"Okay. So you two must have skipped the whole dating if you met in college and have been married for twenty years?" She could read the man's mental math.

"We met in fall and by the end of the school year we were engaged. We had our wedding in August, we were twenty-two. Meaning almost twenty years of marriage…" Patty’s voice got quieter with each word till the final sentence was a mumble of a whisper. Richie looked at her and read the room, it wasn't often he did that but now was needed. 

"Hey I'm sorry. We've all been separated for so long we all want to know, and you are our closest into finding out what our friend was like as an adult." He says softly. Now sitting beside her. Patty looked at him with a soft sad smile. 

"I'm sorry. I can't talk about him anymore." She says softly looking away. 

"It's okay Pats." Richie says giving her a nickname already. Wrapping an arm around her, smiling as she leans into him. 

"Care to join me outside?" Patty asked quietly after a moment of silence between the two. 

"Fresh air?" Richie raised a brow, questioning her.

"I guess you could say that." Patty says shyly. Getting up she reached into her bag for the small box. Richie watched before it registered.

"Holy shit Stanley married a smoker?!" He was a bit in disbelief over this small detail.

"I don't often. I quit just before we started trying…" Patty trails, tears welling up with the thought of their failure to ever have kids.

"Hey, hey, hey" Richie rushed over to her. Wrapping her up in his arms. "Sorry I brought it up." 

Patty sighs softly as she leans into him. A few tears staining his shirt. Richie, who was never good at comforting people, just geld the widow and rubs her back gently. Until she pulled back while sniffling. 

"Sorry." Patty says softly heading for the door. Richie trailing behind her. 

"It's okay." Richie says softly and sits on the steps with her. Watching her. She was shaking as she lit the cigarette. Taking a long deep drag while exhaling with a swirl of smoke in the night air. 

"My students talk about you… well not my students because they are small, but students at the school." She turns to look at him. Watching his reaction.

"Oh god. What is with children liking my comedy? It's not kid appropriate." Richie chuckles. Looking at her with a smile. 

"I don't know. No offense I've never seen anything of yours." Patty says quietly. Earning another laugh from Richie. 

"None taken." He nods with a smile. "What about our other famous friends? Heard about them before?" 

"Oh I tried to read one of William's books" Patty nods, recalling when Stan bought one of Denbrough's books. She couldn't even get three chapters in. 

"His endings did suck." Richie chuckles.

"Oh I couldn't even make it that far, it was too bad to begin with." She admits, earning even more of a loud laugh. Patty looked up at him with a small smile. 

"I have also looked into Beverly's clothing, but we never bought any." Patty admits with a soft sigh. She was looking into the swimsuit line for her vacation with Stan, but now that wasn't happening. 

"I see." Richie nods. Letting a somewhat uncomfortable silence fall on them. Looking out at the dead streets.

"Sorry." Patty spoke quietly while flicking the cigarette out to the pavement of the street.

"For what?" Richie turns to her. Definitely wondering why she'd be apologizing.

"Showing up, intruding on your stuff. But for my own sake I needed to come." Patty sighs softly. 

"It was a shock to see you and hear about Stan." Richie says carefully. "But it's nice to have you here Patty." 

"Thanks Richie." Patty says softly with a yawn. Her lack of sleep catching up to her finally. 

"I'll carry your bags up. You need to get sleep." Richie stood offering his hand to her. Patty blushed softly as she took his hand, pulling herself up.

"I don't know how much sleep I'll get." Patty mumbled heading back inside.

"Not to sound creepy or like I'm sliding into my best friend's wife dms. But you can stay in my room with me." He offers shyly. Patty turns to him with a flustered look. 

"Actually I'd really like that." Patty says softly with a nod. 

After cleaning up the two climbed into the hotel bed. Patty turns to her side, looking over Richie with a small smile. 

"It's been sometime since I've been in bed with a woman." Richie laughed and turned to her. 

"You are?" Patty raised a brow, her voice was hushed so no one else could hear if they were awake. 

"I haven't really told anyone." He whispers back to her. Patty just moved closer. She was always the comforting type. 

"Well that's a lie I told Stan right before they moved…. And I may have kissed him then." Richie says with a small laugh. Making Patty giggle. 

"Thank you for trusting me then." She whispers with a smile. "Let's get some sleep." She whispers before closing her eyes, surprised but not alarmed when Richie's arms pulled her close. Much different than her husband but still comforting.

Patty quietly slipped out of the bed once she accepted she wouldn't be able to sleep. Quietly walking down the hall to sit on the steps. It was very early morning, so there wasn't anywhere she could even go. Shaking her head she sighs softly. 

"Can't sleep?" Beverly asked sitting next to her with a small sigh. 

"Every time I close my eyes. I…. I just see my husband.." Patty says quietly, starting to cry. "It was horrible."

Bev looked down. Her heart hurting for the other, she saw the scene and knew what was coming. If only she had the time to warn the couple. 

"You knew. How did you know?" Patty looked up to Bev. 

"What?" Bev looked back to Patty. 

"On the phone. You said the bathtub. How did you know that?" Patty asked quietly.

"Oh. That's a tricky question, that involves what happened when we were kids. Like some sort of premonition." Bev says softly. 

That didn't answer her question, but let it go. She didn't feel the need to get into this. She was too tired and hurt. 

"Why do you believe us? Bev asked her.

"There was so much mystery around my husband about his past. And the scars on his face. Those didn't come from something of this world…" Patty shrugs. Beverly nods slightly, she understands. 

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Patty asked softly. 

"Nightmares and thinking about what will happen." Bev answered with a nod. 

Patty sighs softly as she stands up. "The other's should be waking up soon. I think I'm going to go get coffee." 

"Okay, there is a shop down the street near the…" Bev shakes her head. "It's just down the street." 

Her stumble struck Patty as odd. Why would she try to tell her where the coffee shop was if she just wouldn't say the landmark. Nodding Patty headed back to her room to change. Nothing special, just jeans and Stan's sweater. Quickly and quietly running out to get herself coffee. Taking in the cool morning air she let out a sigh. 

Walking down the street the large building near the small shop came into view. She recognized what it was right away. Her or Stan weren't really practicing in religion, but of course she could still tell by the outside that the building in front of her was the local synagogue. Shaking her head she enters the coffee shop. Order herself a black coffee, dumping much sugar in it. Thanking the barista before starting on her walk back to the townhouse. Swearing out the corners of her eyes she kept seeing a figure following her. Sipping on her coffee she chose to ignore it. Making her way back into the townhouse only to be greeted to emptiness. Frowning she went around the building, checking out what she could find. It was peaceful.

Was being the key word. She heard a noise come from the bathroom in her room. 

"Hello?" Patty called softly. Expecting it to be one of the others. Her heart stopped when she was greeted with an all too familiar voice.

"Babylove. Come join me." Stan's voice rang through her ears. All blood rushing from her face as she slowly steps towards the bathroom. A loud scream ripping from her throat and the coffee falling to the floor, splashing everywhere. 

There in the hotel bathtub, her husband. Pale, dripping with his wrist slit open. A more horrific sight then when he was dead. Now he was talking to her, moving. Even if logically impossible. 

"What's wrong? It looks like you've seen a ghost." The mimic of Stan says with an ear to ear smile. 

"You aren't…… you aren't my Stanley." Patty says quietly. Shaking her head. Backing away but only having the door not open. 

"Oh but I am your Stanley, Babylove." His voice had a song to it. A very eerie and unnerving song. 

"No you aren't. You are some monster made to scare me. My husband is dead!" She cried out banging on the door and trying to open it. Listening as she water splashed, signaling someone got up. The wet foot steps growing closer till they were right behind her. 

"Join me. You'd be so much happier than living your life without me Patty." His voice was a hushed whisper. Breath cold against her neck. But before she could do anything the door swung open.

"Holy shit, what happened?" Richie asked looking at her. Patty just leaps into his arms hugging onto him tightly. 

"Stan. In the bathtub. But it wasn't Stan." She mutters into his chest. Knowing what she meant, the man leads her to the bed. "Come on I know a place we can go." 

Patty let Richie guide her around till they were parked outside the place she noted before. 

"Why are we here?" Patty asked quietly looking between the synagogue and Richie. 

"Just come on. I have a story to tell you." He says getting out of the car and walking through the doors. Patty quickly follows into the empty place. 

"Are we even allowed in here? You aren't following proper….." she shakes her head as Richie pulls her to sit down. 

"It's okay we won't be long." Richie says with a smile. "Okay so funny story." 

He started to tell her about Stanley's Bar Mitzvah, and how he was the only loser to go. How Stan mic dropped and walked out. The whole speech. It shocked Patty, she would have loved to hear the story from Stan. He always said it was boring whenever the subject came up. 

"He really said that to his father? In front of everyone?" Patty asked in disbelief. 

"Yup. I gave him a standing O. It was not accepted by everyone and Maggie yelled at me, but so worth it for our Stanny boy growing balls." Richie laughs looking over to her with a smile. Patty smiles back. 

"I just can't believe he didn't tell me." Patty says softly. 

"He was embarrassed by it. The other losers don't even know." Richie says with a smile. 

"Oh." Patty giggled softly. Shaking her head. "I saw him. Well not exactly him but something like him."

"Shit. I'm sorry we weren't there for your first encounter with IT." Richie apologized while wrapping his arm around her. Patty just leans into Richie's side, knowing she was still shook up by everything. 

"Just seeing him…. Well whatever that was that looked like him. I just miss my Stanley so much…" Patty sobs while shaking her head. 

"I miss him too, but it must be so much harder being his wife." Richie mumbled and held onto her.

"I'm sorry that I have been crying on you so much." Patty says while wiping at the tears. "It's pathetic."

"Patty it's okay, you just lost your husband and was thrown into this killer clown bullshit." Richie looked at her before standing up. "Come on."

The two made their way to the library to meet with Mike and the others. Finding it to only be Mike and some older man trying to stab him. Richie, thinking fast, grabbed the artifact hatchet and hacked into the attackers head. 

"Guess you could say that was long overdue" Richie says while gagging slightly. "Get it cause it's a library…. Nope." He tried only to vomit beside Mike. 

"Oh my god are you okay?" Ben's voice cut through the air. 

"No I'm not okay. I just fucking killed a guy!" Richie points to the dead body laying in the pool of his blood.

"I was talking to Mike," Ben said a little sheepishly. Rubbing the back of his neck.

"Where is Bill?" Patty questions, noticing the missing member. 

"He went to the carnival. Something about a kid." Bev explained rushed and nervous. Patty and Eddie jumped into fixing up Mike's arm, being the two with the most medical knowledge. The other three started to figure out what their plan was. 

"You all got your artifacts right?" Mike asked with a hiss of pain. 

"Yeah and Stanley's stupid shower cap." Richie mumbled, catching himself too late before shooting Patty an apologetic look. She just nodded and looked back to Mike. Finishing up with the man before pulling back. 

"I don't think she should come with us. The ritual won't work." Mike says walking over to his friends. 

"No way we are just leaving her. She is affected by this shit too. Patty is coming." Richie says looking over to her. Even after a day, he liked her. She had that same familiar feeling of Stan. Just less sass and eye rolls.

"I'm with Rich. We need her." Bev smiles at Patty. Who just nodded with a slight smile back.

"Yeah. Then it's seven against one again." Ben nods. 

"Statistics are always right." Richie smiles with a laugh. "Right Eds? You are the statistics guy here. What do you say we bring Mrs. Uris with us?" 

"They are right. We have a higher chance of winning with more people." Eddie nods with a small sigh. 

"Alright then." Mike nods. Being vetoed out by the others. 

"Welcome to the losers club Patty Cakes." Richie cheers with a smile. 

"Really?" Eddie groans at the nickname. Patty found it humorous that the man was groaning at a nickname that wasn't even directed to him.

"What? She's a loser now she gets a Trashmouth famous nickname Spaghetti." Richie laughed as he held onto the woman. Her own laughter muttered by her face being in Richie's chest.

The six after gathering a few things headed out. Arriving outside of an old, clearly abandoned and falling apart house.

"Bill!" Bev called out to the man that was walking up the steps of the house. Turning to look at the source of the voice.

"No! No! You guys no!" Bill protested as the others ran up to him. "I s-started all this. It's my fault you're all here." His voice laced with sadness from this as he looked at everyone, eyes lingering on Patty.

"This curse. This fucking THING that's inside you all! It started growing the day that I m-m-m-made you go down to the barrons 'cause all I cared about was finding G-G-Georgie…" Bill paused, but took everyones silence as if to continue. "Now I-I'm gonna go in there, and I don't know what's gonna happen but I can't ask y-you…. To do this." Patty watched as Bev reached down for the fence spike that had broken off probably due to rust or stupid teens. 

"Well we're not asking you either." Bev states and Bill steps down closer to them.

"We didn't do it alone then Bill. We're not gonna do this alone now." Mike adds on, eyes locked with Bill.

"Losers stick together." Ben nods, as well as Mike. 

A long pause between the seven fell. Before Eddie spoke up again, his voice seemed nervous. "So does somebody want to say something." 

"Richie said it b-b-best when we were here last." Bill says, to the shock of the man in question. 

"Me?" He passed, "I don't wanna die."

"No," Bill shook his head. 

"You're lucky we're not measuring dicks?" Patty covers her mouth to stifle her giggle. Everyone turned to eye the pair, but mainly Richie. 

"Let's kill this fucking clown?" Bill smiles with a relieved sigh. "Let's kill this fucking clown." Richie says, more sure of himself this time. 

The group cautiously walked into the house. Using their flashlights to look around. An black goop seeping down the stairs, hissing almost like it was burning the wood underneath it.

"Well I love what he's done with the place." Richie jokes, trying to ease tension. 

"Beep beep Richie." Bev mutters something already catching her eyes.

Following Bill, Richie, Eddie and Patty break off from the others into what appears to be the kitchen. 

"Ben?!" Bev called when hearing the man in sudden pain. The other four turn to help only for the door to close and not open again.

"No!" Bill tugged on the handle calling for the others. That was cut when there was a noise from the tiny refrigerator. Patty and Richie shine their flashlights to it. 

"Guys." Patty says warningly to the two still trying to pry open the locked door. She and the rattling of the fridge got their attention. Only a few more seconds before it calmed. 

"That can't be good right?" Richie comments. Eyes locked on the appliance, waiting for the next horror to be thrown at them. Everyone was. 

The door to the fridge swung open. Patty couldn't tell much of what it was, her best guess was a body contorted in a way to fit the small box. It was quiet as the thing lifted it's head. Drawing a small gasp from Patty when it registered whose face that was. 

"It's Stan." Richie says, staring at 'Stan' in complete shock. The boy just started to scream. If it was at the four or just in general was still up for question. This makes Richie scream quickly, and as the noise calms down the head of 'Stan' rolls off the body and across the room. Making everyone move to other corners. 

"I'd still be alive if it wasn't for you Bill." The decapitated head spoke. Bill's eyes snapping between 'Stan' and Patty. She was holding a slight glare to him, even if now was not the time to have beef with someone. Shaking his head Bill backed up. "N-no." He mutters under his breath. 

"Richie what's happening to me?" The skin on 'Stan's' face, where his scars laid started to bubble with a horrid cracking sound. Richie just watched with his mouth agape in terror. All watched silently as arachnid legs started breaking through the skin. Patty jumps slightly and hides behind Richie. 

"You gotta be fucking kidding." Richie shakes his head and spider Stan starts to laugh hysterically. Before he jumped at them. Richie moved quickly out of the way making Patty stumble. Thinking it was over quickly when Eddie kicked the thing and Bill knocked it down some sort of hole. 

"Hey. You okay?" Richie asked as he stepped closer to Eddie who had pressed himself into a corner. Opening his mouth to answer the two both noticed the string of saliva coming from the ceiling. Patty shining her flash like up to the creature. 

"Oh… there he is." Richie mumbled and the Stan jumped from the rafters down onto Richie's face. Knocking him to the ground and trying to pull the thing off him. Bill was quick to act trying to get Richie freed. Eddie and Patty on the other hand just froze up. Unable to help. 

"The kn-knife!" Bill turns his head looking at Eddie. "God dammit Eddie get the knife!!" 

Eddie, still too frozen in fear to move. Patty watched as the thing got closer to Richie. Taking a quick breath she broke herself free from her fears and lunged down for the knife. Closing her eyes as she plunged it into the head. Repeating the motion a few times as tears were rolling down her cheeks, that was still the image of her husband's childhood self.

It went limp enough for Bill to pull him off Richie and toss it away. The other three rushed through the now opened door. Patty sat on the dirty ground hiding her face into her knees not wanting people seeing her cry for something like this.

"Is everybody okay?" Bev already had her jacket off and kneeling down to help Richie. 

"He could have fucking d-died man! You k-know that right?" Bill storms at Eddie grabbing onto his sweater. "George's dead, a-and the kids dead, Stan- Stanley's dead! Y-y-you want Richie too?" Bill went on, causing Mike to step in with a hand on his shoulder. 

"YOU WANT RICHIE TOO?!" Bill shouts. Patty looked up and watched as Eddie cowards away from the yells targeted at him. "I don't want Richie…." He looked on the verge of tears. 

"Please don't be mad Bill…" Eddie pauses shaking his head. "I was just scared." 

"Tha That's what it w-w-wants right?" Bill drops his hold on Eddie's shirt. After a moment to collect themselves the seven made their way down deeper into the house. 

"That was hard for you huh?" Richie whispers to Patty. Bumping her hip with his slightly. 

"I just stabbed something that looked like my husband. Well him as a kid." Patty whispers back with a nod. "Yeah it was hard." 

Richie nods slightly and sighs. Wondering what he'd be like if it was some monster in the form of Eddie. His eyes drifting to the man of his thoughts. Patty caught it, she knew that yearning gaze.

As they made it to the well Mike dropped a rope down into the dark. They all peer down. Bill offered himself to descend down first, everyone slowly following him one by one. 

Hitting the water of the sewer tunnels below with a small splashing sound. Patty glanced around following the pack through the tunnels. They all made it till they came to a wide opening with a trash island in the middle. Patty glanced down to the body of water. Following the boys as they swam across. Richie helped her and Eddie up. Everyone was out of the water, well almost everybody. Bev with a quick yelp was pulled under the water. Suddenly Patty and Eddie were the only two on the island. Watching as the water settles. 

"Guys…" Patty called looking down to the dark water. 

"Guys please come on." Eddie called, all Patty could hear was the worry in his voice. 

"Please." Patty also felt herself starting to shake.

"I don't want to walk out of here alone." Eddie's voice was wobbling with tears threatening to fall. 

The five all pushed up through the water's surface. The two both give a sigh of relief. Mike got up and opened the hatch showing another deep hole they had to get down. Everyone took turns climbing down, when Patty was about to climb she watched Eddie and Richie arguing. Laughing quietly as the larger male shines his flashlight into the other's mouth. She sighs and drops down when she gets the vibe of something more intimate. 

The next few minutes were a bit of a blur. They tried and failed at whatever Mike's ritual was. Now everyone was forced to split up dealing with their own Nightmares. Patty was running through a tight path following behind Richie and Eddie. Well she was till she lost sight of the men and pulled into somewhere that was like her own house.

"Richie?!" Patty called looking around. "Eddie?!" She continued to wander deeper into the environment.

"Why are you calling for them? Are they better than me?" Stan's voice hits her ears.

"No…" Patty whispers turning around to see the same view of her husband she saw earlier in the townhouse. 

"What's wrong Babylove? You aren't happy to see me?" This Stan stepped closer to Patty, she stepped back. 

"You aren't my husband." Patty says shaking her head. 

"I am." He hummed and looked down to her. Patty's eyes locked on him as she continued to step back. 

"My husband is dead. Killed himself because of you!" She spits, eyes burning with tears. She was trying to be strong as she let her cheeks be stained by her crying.

"You can join me Babylove. Please join me. I miss you." Stan coos. Taking a few long strides to stand over her. Patty looked up at him while wiping away the tears. 

"You aren't Stanley. You are a monster! Someone who tries to worm into someone's brain and watch them fall apart." She shakes her head. The Stan just laughed, shaking his head. 

"You could have saved me." He spoke. This struck Patty, her breath hitching in a small gasp. She always had that small thought. It was her fault, she could have stopped Stan, or at least saved him. 

"S-stop! You are why my husband is dead! It's not my fault in any way!" Patty screams. Shaking her head with her eye screwed shut. She wanted him to be gone, this has been the one time she hated to be in her home. 

Everything was quiet and Patty was unsure if she was back in the underground layer. The silence broken by the call of her name. 

"Patty?!" Eddie called for her. She didn't open her eyes until her arms were grabbed. When she blinked her eyes open she saw Eddie looking at her, panic laced through the man's face. 

"Richie. ITs go Richie." He says. Pulling her over to see Richie floating up in a warm glow. His arms limp at his sides, eyes glassy and white. The two look between Richie and each other. 

"He's still alive, this happened to Bev. We saved her with a….. a kiss." Eddie shakes his head. Patty looked at him while biting her lip. 

"You think that will work?" Patty asked quietly. Looking back to Richie. 

"I don't know…" Eddie mumbles, gripping onto the spear-like weapon he had. "I'm gonna kill it." 

Patty watched as Eddie ran toward the monster throwing the fence post at the open mouth. Watching the thing fall back and Richie falling down to rocks. Eddie leaned over him with a smile. 

"I killed it!" Eddie shouts enthusiastically. "Richie! I did it, I killed-" 

Eddie cut off by being pushed off and hitting a rock. Patty had seen that Pennywise wasn't dead, she saw the monster winding back for a kill. Thinking on her feet the woman pushed Eddie out of the way taking the claw through her torso. Laughing softly as she looked down, the screams of the others falling deaf on her ears. Closing her eyes as she was flung to the other side of the cavern, opening them again as she tumbled into another small cave. The other losers are chasing down to her. 

"Patty. Patty look at me." Richie's voice cut through her thoughts. Weakly turning her head to him. 

"I'm okay." Patty says quietly. Closing her eyes for a moment, reaching her hand out to him. Richie takes her hand tightly. 

"Pats fuck you aren't okay." Richie shakes his head. 

"I'll be okay. In my…… in my bag. Letters for all of you." Patty says quietly, starting to drift off. "From Stan."

The others watch as the woman closes her eyes again with a small smile tugging on her lips. "Just kill it for me… and Stan." That was her final words before going quiet and barely breathing. Patty was dead by the time all the losers had finally killed Pennywise.


End file.
